


Disguise

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguise

"The teardrops run down, And fall off her nose, She cries in dark corners, Where nobody goes, You can follow the tracks, From her eyes to her chin, Years upon years, Of letting them win, And her eyes tell a story, Of anger and pain, You think that she's happy, But just look again, And the scars of her past, Hidden under her clothes, Are a roadmap to places, That nobody knows, Her smile is now painted, She's a master of disguise, And you can see it all, Just look into her eyes..."

The lyrics repeat over and over in his mind and Anton finds he is staring at Erin, reading so much more than he usually can and hating the flinch when she realizes he's seen past her careful facade. She has never been able to tell him how she feels, what her past was, how much she has struggled with it all. Now though, he seems to know and he hasn't left. He knows now why she flinches from him on occasion, why there are days she can't stand to be touched and yet, when she settles into place to run the dance again she keeps her facade open, using it just enough to stop herself crumbling completely. Anton says nothing, runs the song, runs the dance and then, suddenly, stops completely. 

"I'm sorry..."

He speaks softly, unable to stop himself stroking her cheek, hating that she had flinched away at first, then, with careful thought, let him touch her. 

"Whoever hurt you... I'm sorry."

He steps closer, holds out a hand, flat, inviting her to take it. She hesitates, then does so all the same, letting him pull her closer, the two face to face before he speaks softly. 

"We need a new song... a happier song."

His words trail off even as his lips touch her cheek, his arms light around her waist. 

"I need you happy my Darling."


End file.
